Vegeto vs Superman (Français)
by Rankorr
Summary: Grâce à son intelligence, Bulma est arrivée à créé une machine capable de recréer virtuellement et à la perfection des combattants de l'univers DBZ. Suite à quelques manipulations et essaies avec la machine, la Z-Team s'est aperçue que la machine pouvait également puiser ses ressources dans d'autres univers.


Chapitre spécial 9 (partie 1) : VEGETO VS SUPERMAN

Le combat était déjà terminé. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et la jeune femme flottait maintenant tranquillement dans l'espace. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lissa sa courte jupe bleue au moment où l'environnement disparut. Sangoten et Trunks étaient tous les deux assis devant la vitre, depuis la salle camouflée, bouche bée. La facilité avec laquelle cette blonde avait abattu virtuel Végéto les laissait tous les deux sans voix.  
-«Mais c'est impossible! Ça fait trois combats différents qu'on programme et virtuel Végéto se fait toujours laminer!» s'exclama Trunks.  
-«Ouais! C'était génial! Encore!» fit son ami, les bras dans les airs.  
-«Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas normal! Il y a une race complète qui peut mettre la pâtée à Végéto sans entraînement spécial. C'est les saïyens la race la plus puissante, pas ces kryptoniens! C'est papa qui me l'a dit. Comme dans les histoires qu'il me raconte avant de dormir!»  
-«Moi, mon papa dit qu'on trouve toujours plus fort que soi.» sermonna le fils de Sangoku d'un ton calme, le doigt en l'air et les yeux fermés.  
-«On dirait bien…» conclu le garçon aux cheveux lavandes en regardant par terre, sa fierté saïyenne quelque peu esquintée.  
En bons enfants qu'ils étaient, les deux gamins retrouvèrent vite leur bonne humeur et passèrent l'après-midi à jouer. Au coucher du Soleil, Sangoten retourna chez lui et ce fût l'heure de manger.

Lorsque Trunks s'assit à table, il avait au visage le sourire d'un enfant qui a joué toute la journée. C'est avec plein d'enthousiasme qu'il raconta sa journée à sa mère, qui était, elle, plus occupée à le trouver mignon qu'à l'écouter. Soudain, il se tourna vers son père, qui jusque là mangeait tranquillement de son côté, et commença à lui parler de son expérience avec la machine de combats virtuels.  
-«Ah! Papa, ça va t'intéresser! Aujourd'hui, Sangoten et moi on a découvert une race super puissante en jouant avec la machine de maman! On a mis virtuel Végéto contre trois kryptoniens différents et il s'est fait complètement écraser les trois fois! Y'avait même une fille.» fit-il, avec un sourire.  
Son père le regarda longuement en mâchant lentement sa bouchée avant de déglutir.  
-«C'est sûrement une erreur. Si une telle race existait, on pourrait la sentir d'ici. Ton virtuel Végéto devait être mal programmé. Ce sont les saïyens la race la plus puissante.»  
-«Le papa de Sangoten dit qu'on trouve toujours plus puissant que soi!» répéta le jeune métis, comme l'avait fait plus tôt son ami.  
Cette fois, le prince des saïyens cessa de mastiquer avant d'avaler tout rond sa bouchée de steak.  
-«Il a raison.» finit-il en fermant les yeux, presque résigné, ce qui mit son fils de meilleure humeur encore.  
Trunks continua de parler de tout et de rien en passant du coq à l'âne comme tout enfant de son âge, et ce pendant tout le repas. Mais les enfants de son âge n'engloutissaient pas des piles de plats, eux.

Végéta n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il fixait le plafond depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et ne pouvait cesser de penser à ces kryptoniens. Et s'il allait en affronter un? Non, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de dormir. Si ce que Trunks avait dit était vrai, il se ferait massacrer et il le savait. Ce qui le tracassait, c'était qu'une race complète puisse mettre un être comme Végéto à l'amende. Pourtant il s'était toujours foutu des saïyens. Il avait tué Nappa sans remords et la mort de Radditz ne lui avait rien fait. Ils étaient faibles. Pourtant, la pensée que ces puissants guerriers spatiaux qu'étaient les saïyens ne soient rien comparés aux kryptoniens l'empêchait de dormir…

En y pensant plus profondément, il ne s'était jamais vraiment foutu du sort de ses frères de sang... Lorsqu'il avait appris que Freezer était le responsable du cataclysme sur la planète Végéta, il avait été profondément perturbé, seule une colère noire envers le tyran retenait ses larmes. Il ne les avait laissées couler que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait rien pour venger son peuple.

C'est aussi en souvenir de sa vie de pur saïyen qu'il avait laissé Babidi prendre le contrôle de son esprit, voulant revivre les effets d'être cruel et sans pitié. Il avait eu l'impression de déshonorer son sang avec sa petite vie rangée sur Terre. Et même s'il avait essayé de refouler son amour pour son peuple, celui-ci ressortait toujours lorsqu'on insultait ou déshonorait son sang royal, lui faisant piquer de terribles colères, comme lorsque Sangoku l'avait dépassé lors de leur premier combat. Il croyait s'être débarrassé de toutes ces émotions malsaines et être passé à autre chose, mais…

Non! Ces kryptoniens ne pouvaient pas être plus puissants que les saïyens! C'est leur propre potentiel inimaginable qui avait mené cette fière race de guerriers à leur perte!  
-«Pas pour rien, je le jure!» murmura Végéta, les dents et les poings serrés, couché dans son lit.  
Bulma se retourna alors, toujours endormie, mais dérangée par les lamentations de son mari. Celui-ci regarda son épouse pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien et se faufila hors de son lit. Il fallait qu'il aille à la salle de combats virtuels.

Le fier prince saïyen arpentait les couloirs de la Capsule Corporation d'un pas rapide et décidé. Il allait trouver un moyen de remettre sur pied l'honneur des saïyens! Arrivé devant l'ordinateur qui servait à programmer les combats, il commença par aller voir les informations sur les derniers combats ayant eu lieu. Aucune erreur. Virtuel Végéto avait bien été tué par une certaine Kara Zor-El d'un simple coup de poing dans le torse, et les combats précédents n'étaient pas plus reluisants.  
-«Et ça, c'est possible?»  
Végéta pianota rapidement sur le clavier pour entrer dans les infos de Végéto. Ce qu'il voulait faire était encore plus simple que ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait libérer entièrement le potentiel de la fusion, ce qui fut facile puisque le potentiel était dans les données. Le plus dur fut de donner une raison à virtuel Végéto de ne pas s'étonner de sa puissance. Très simple quand même : le vieux Kaïoshin aurait révélé son potentiel, comme à Sangohan. Il relâcha alors son potentiel à l'aide d'une petite manipulation avant de se mettre à la recherche de son adversaire, complètement extatique. Même s'il ne pouvait pas encore voir la puissance qu'aurait son Végéto au potentiel révélé ou son adversaire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jubiler.

Il trouva vite son homme. C'était écrit directement dans les données qu'il était le plus puissant des kryptoniens… C'était un très bel homme d'après les standards terriens. Il avait une mâchoire carrée et bien ciselée, des cheveux noirs gominés et de profonds yeux bleus. Il portait des collants bleus azurs et un juste-au-corps de la même couleur. Il avait aussi une cape rouge et… ce qui ressemblait à un caleçon! Par-dessus les collants! Végéta retint un rire.  
-« Pfff! C'est une blague? Plus ridicule que le Great Saïyaman. Voyons si tu peux survivre à Végéto, Kal-El!» maugréa le saïyen en enclenchant le combat.

Une grande ville apparue dans la salle. Métropolis… Elle était immense, bien plus que la Capitale de l'Ouest. Plusieurs quartiers étaient différentiables rien qu'à l'architecture, mais le plus impressionnant était le centre-ville, reconnaissable à ses gigantesques immeubles qui entouraient un grand parc vert, rempli d'arbres et d'étangs. Cependant, un bâtiment dominait tous les autres. C'était une merveille architecturale et une des fiertés de Métropolis. Il était immédiatement identifiable à son globe doré trônant sur le toit. Habituellement, il tournait lentement, exhibant en lettres dorés le nom du journal que la tour hébergeait : Daily Planet, mais il ne tournait plus. Des lettres manquaient au nom du célèbre quotidien et le globe était fêlé en plusieurs endroits.

Une figure bien connue de la cité flottait au dessus de la sphère dorée. Sa cape claquait au vent et une petite mèche de cheveux battait lentement sur le front de la silhouette. Le "S" rouge sur sa poitrine ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme volant, c'était la merveille de Métropolis : Superman! Celui-ci observa sa ville un moment avant de se poser sur le Daily Planet. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues au même moment où son échine plia sous le poids de la défaite, faisant s'accroupir le colosse. Sa super vision lui permettait aisément de voir jusqu'au bout de la ville, et aussi loin qu'il regardait, il ne voyait que désolation. La ville entière n'était plus que ruines. Plusieurs immeubles ne tenaient debout que par leur armature de fer.  
-«Comment ai-je pu laisser cela arriver? Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte?» se demanda le super-héros, complètement abattu.

Il se mit alors immédiatement à écouter, recherchant des survivants grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive… Nulle part sur Terre. Plus aucun de ses amis, plus d'humains, plus d'animaux… Jusqu'aux plus petits, plus rien. Il rechercha plus amplement des signes de vie en relevant la tête, usant à nouveau de sa vision surhumaine pour scruter sa planète. Les arbres allaient bien pour la plupart. Ils étaient bien verts et fournis, mais quelque chose clochait… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose clochait avec les arbres. Il voulu se relever pour les observer de plus près, mais il entendit un battement de cœur. Seul, puissant. Quelqu'un essayait de survivre et s'accrochait à la vie avec l'énergie du survivant! Contenant difficilement sa surprise et sa joie, le dernier kryptonien fonça vers le miraculé.

L'autre homme se trouvait dans une ruelle de Hobb's Bay, le quartier pauvre de Métropolis. Virtuel Végéto portait toujours un gi bleu sur un t-shirt orange, mélangeant ainsi les habits de Sangoku et de Végéta, tout comme sa coupe de cheveux, redressée à l'arrière comme le prince saïyen, mais avec deux mèches sur le front, comme l'éternel rival de celui-ci. Des boucles d'oreilles dorées pendaient à ses oreilles. Il était un peu sous le choc, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se rappelait être venu dans cette ruelle, mais n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, ni même de ce qu'il faisait dans cette ville d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il essayait de se souvenir plus longtemps en arrière, tout était noir et son cerveau bloquait complètement. C'était dû au fait que Végéta n'avait pas pris la peine de lui programmer une vraie mémoire virtuelle ou un contexte. Il n'en avait rien à faire de tous ces détails. Étrangement, virtuel Végéto ne ressentait plus non plus aucun ki, excepté un être à la puissance totalement démesurée qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là. Il le sonda plus en profondeur, se demandant si cette force hors norme était la cause de la disparition de toute vie dans l'univers. En tout cas, il avait la puissance pour le faire. En un instant, il s'aperçut que ce ne pouvait être lui le responsable, il était d'une pureté surprenante, presque autant que Sangoku dans sa jeunesse. Alors qui?

Virtuel Végéto se concentra alors plus profondément encore, essayant de tout son être de trouver une cause à ceci, un virus extra-terrestre dans l'air par exemple. Ce qu'il ressentit le figea sur place d'étonnement. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose de tel auparavant… Plus rien n'était composé d'atomes, mais de petits blocs à peine plus gros que des molécules, même lui. Avant que le vieux Kaïoshin ne révèle son potentiel, il n'aurait pas pu s'en rendre compte, mais maintenant, il était tellement sensible qu'à la moindre concentration c'en était éblouissant. Il pouvait sentir ces blocs frotter et bouger contre sa peau. Tout autour de lui était donc faux. Peut-être était-il dans un rêve lucide, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait pas réellement.

Après tout, ce devait être un rêve. Rien autour de lui dont il devait s'inquiéter et un être surpuissant qui allait enfin lui permettre de se battre à plein régime depuis… Jamais! Par contre, sa pureté l'indisposait. Le saïyen espérait que l'autre homme aime autant que lui les arts martiaux, parce que sinon, son combat de rêve risquait de tomber à l'eau. À ce moment, son battement de cœur par minute retentit, envoyant avec une puissance formidable tout le sang dont ses muscles avaient besoin. D'un seul battement, le sang circulerait dans le corps de virtuel Végéto durant plus de soixante secondes.

D'un coup de vent, la figure bleue apparue dans la ruelle, flottant au dessus du sol, le torse bombé, faisant saillir ses pectoraux et l'emblématique "S" rouge sur sa poitrine. Il haussa un sourcil. Il s'attendait à se retrouver dans une ruelle délabrée, l'homme sous une pile de gravats, mais celui qu'il venait sauver se tenait devant lui, droit comme un pic et le regardait en souriant.  
-«Ça va monsieur? Tout va bien?» demanda le super journaliste, consterné.  
-«Oui, tout va bien maintenant que tu es là. On va pouvoir se battre! Tu es prêt?» répondit la fusion avant de se mettre tout simplement en position de combat.

Le visage du héros de Métropolis se durcit immédiatement. Il avait été aveuglé par sa naïveté. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant que le dernier homme vivant ait pu être un survivant innocent?  
-«Je vois… C'est toi qui as tout détruit? Y a-t-il une raison derrière tout cela?» répliqua le kryptonien à l'invitation de l'autre guerrier virtuel.  
-«Mais on s'en fout! Allez, on se bat! Je suis tout excité, t'es pas comme moi?» fit virtuel Végéto, s'enthousiasmant de moins en moins, connaissant déjà la réponse du super-héros.  
-«Non, sûrement pas. Je ne raserais jamais une planète, et encore moins pour un caprice. Pars maintenant avant que je ne t'y force!» ordonna sèchement virtuel Superman, visiblement très en colère.  
Virtuel Végéto savait quoi faire pour l'obliger à se battre… Après tout, tout était illusoire et personne ne risquait rien. Il faut ce qu'il faut pour avoir le combat de sa vie.  
-«Bon, d'accord, j'ai rasé cette planète… Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais là! Ne ramène pas tout à toi. J'ai tué tout le monde pour le plaisir et puis voilà que tu étais là aussi. Moi, je dis tant mieux!» fit-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire faussement bête au visage.  
-«Tiens, pour te prouver que je suis sérieux!» s'exclama le faux méchant en posant son regard sur la Lune, qui commençait à peine à poindre dans le ciel.  
Il concentra son énergie un millième de seconde et, d'un cri, relâcha son kiaï, faisant voler en éclats le satellite terrien. Il avait tellement bien concentré son attaque que les fragiles immeubles alentours ne bougèrent même pas, même pas une vitre brisée. Il fixa ensuite fièrement son opposant dans les yeux avec un air de défi. Si avec ça, il ne voulait pas se battre!

L'homme de fer était fou de rage, il avait envie de charger immédiatement et de mettre la raclée de sa vie à cet arrogant. Il prenait de plus en plus conscience que tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts et qu'il vivrait maintenant seul sur une terre dévastée. Il voulait un combat? Il allait l'avoir, mais il allait regretter son souhait.  
-«D'accord, je vais me battre…» dit calmement virtuel Superman.  
Sa mâchoire se contracta de colère avant de se relâcher. Virtuel Végéto se mit à nouveau en position de combat, fixant toujours du regard l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Son adversaire flottant dans les airs, la cape au vent, le torse bombé. Soudain, le vent cessa et la cape se rabattit sur le dos musclé du surhomme alors que le temps semblait s'arrêter. La concentration des deux combattants virtuels était terrifiante et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Soudain, un claquement effrayant éclata lorsque le poing du dernier fils de Krypton brisa le mur du son alors que ce dernier étirait tout son corps musculeux dans un direct du droit ravageur, balançant parfaitement tout son poids en envoyant sa jambe gauche vers l'arrière, fléchissant son genou droit et reculant fougueusement son épaule gauche. Rapidement, le saïyen virtuel se mit dans une position plus stable, les jambes campées solidement dans le sol et les genoux fléchis. Il plaça ses avant-bras en croix devant son visage pour bloquer le coup surpuissant. La détonation fit exploser toutes les fenêtres qui se trouvaient dans la ruelle et envoya voler dans les airs la benne à ordures et tous les autres sacs de vidanges qui trainaient autour.

Hors de la salle, Végéta n'était pas impressionné. Même lui ne serait pas mort de ce coup de poing et le Végéto qu'il avait lui-même incarné aurait pu facilement l'encaisser. Végéta souriait, assis, les bras croisé, en observant par la vitre. Virtuel Végéto au potentiel révélé n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de ce héros en slip!

Comme ce à quoi s'y était attendu Végéta, le puissant guerrier spatial ne broncha même pas, mais, alors que la poussière retombait lentement, une longue plainte se fit entendre venant du bâtiment adjacent avant de voir un pan de mur entier s'écrouler sur la petite impasse. Alors que la façade tombait inexorablement vers les deux combattants, le fils de Berduck et du roi Végéta entama un court saut sur place, se recroquevillant sur lui-même avant d'envoyer brusquement le haut de son corps vers l'arrière et de déplier ses jambes, frappant l'homme en bleu directement dans le gros emblème sur son torse. Le saut chassé fit reculer virtuel Kal-El environ cinq mètres plus loin avant que les deux opposants ne soient ensevelis sous la pierre.

Virtuel Végéto libéra rapidement son énergie, rasant le reste des édifices qui formaient l'ancien passage et expulsant les gravats. Ce coup de poing était impressionnant, mais la fusion saïyenne savait que son adversaire pouvait faire mieux. Il devait avoir peur d'abîmer la planète. C'était compréhensible, lui aussi n'oserait pas se battre à cent pour cent s'il n'était pas certain que personne n'était en danger. L'explosion d'énergie qu'avait provoqué virtuel Végéto avait aussi complètement chassé la poussière, laissant les deux êtres surpuissants s'observer et se jauger. Le saïyen ne voulait pas d'un combat biaisé, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-«Bats-toi réellement!» cria-t-il en fonçant sur son adversaire, qui s'était un peu plus éloigné encore avec le déferlement d'énergie de virtuel Végéto .  
Il était prêt à frapper pour de vrai maintenant. Il dépassait plusieurs milliers de fois la vitesse du son et avait reculé son poing, bandant furieusement les muscles de son bras. La pression de l'air chuta aux alentours rien qu'à cause de la vitesse du saïyen, faisant se plaindre les bâtiments de Métropolis. Le kryptonien reçu la fusée humaine avec une gauche au visage que son ennemi virtuel esquiva de justesse en se glissant vers la droite, interrompant sa course et retirant à son coup de poing la puissance supplémentaire que la vitesse lui aurait donnée. Le son que produisit l'impact fut quand même phénoménal et creusa un peu le sol, mais ne fit même pas bouger un cheveu de la coiffure de l'homme de fer.

L'être formé de Sangoku et Végéta envoya un deuxième coup de poing au visage de l'autre combattant virtuel avec son poing gauche, mais celui-ci fût bloqué par virtuel Superman qui attrapa le poing volant vers lui avec sa main gauche, protégeant en même temps son visage contre une probable troisième attaque avec son avant-bras. Sans lâcher son adversaire, il releva son genou droit vers l'estomac du saïyen virtuel. Les deux adversaires étant très près, virtuel Végéto n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour bloquer et virtuel Clark Kent tenait toujours son poing. Il arrêta quand même le coup en levant son propre genou droit, empêchant en même temps son adversaire de frapper de son autre jambe. Cela força l'homme de fer à laisser aller sa prise, faute d'espace pour placer un autre coup et loin d'être dans une position confortable pour entamer un duel de force brute. Virtuel Végéto s'empressa de faire un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de son robuste adversaire.

Ce dernier échange de coup assura Végéta d'une chose. L'homme de Krypton savait se battre. Il n'était pas exceptionnel, mais sa technique serait sûrement assez bonne pour gérer de gros bourrins qui seraient un peu plus puissants que lui. Cependant, il ne forçait même pas son Végéto au potentiel révélé à utiliser sa puissance. Le Végéto qui avait combattu Boo aurait pu gérer ce combat avec un éventuel super saïyen 3.

Le saïyen se prépara à parer des attaques, s'attendant à ce que le fils adoptif des Kent réplique en attaquant à son tour, mais le kryptonien ne bougeait pas, il restait en ce qui semblait être sa position de combat, droit, le torse bombé et prêt à encaisser. C'était nul s'il ne se battait pas vraiment! Il allait lui montrer que s'il restait toujours sur la défensive il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Il chargea à nouveau son adversaire à pleine vitesse et feinta un coup de pied fouetté dans le flanc gauche, mais alors que virtuel Superman s'accroupissait pour protéger ses côtes et attraper la jambe de virtuel Végéto, celui-ci se rétracta de quelques centimètres et renvoya son pied en avant d'un claquement sec vers le visage. Pour bloquer correctement, le surhomme en bleu dû se pencher encore plus et relever son épaule gauche, protégeant ainsi sa tête d'un coup qui l'aurait envoyé voler au loin, permettant à son ennemi de le punir encore plus. C'est en le faisant qu'il se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ainsi accroupit, son adversaire allait pouvoir le dominer aisément.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était justement en train de lever son bras avant d'abattre son radius sur la nuque de l'autre guerrier virtuel aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La force déployée fut telle que tout Hobb's Bay fut rasée par le souffle, faisant se renverser les bâtiments déjà fragiles. Les ponts reliant tous les quartiers de Métropolis au centre ville s'écroulèrent eux aussi, les vibrations dans le sol voyageant plus loin et faisant se briser les fondations. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire, mais savait qu'il ne le referait plus. Le coup le fit poser un genou en terre et plisser les yeux d'effort alors qu'il tentait de ne pas s'enfoncer dans le sol pour ressortir de l'autre côté de la Terre.

Cette fois, Végéta était vraiment impressionné. Si virtuel Végéto l'avait frappé ainsi, il aurait pu se stopper d'un coup sec quelques centimètres avant de toucher son cou, que le mouvement de l'air lui aurait tranché la tête aussi nettement qu'une guillotine. Cet homme par contre avait facilement encaissé ce coup qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les précédents. C'était des milliards de fois plus puissant.

En effet, même les attaques physiques du vrai Végéto n'étaient pas si fortes. C'était les attaques énergétiques des manieurs de ki qui étaient dangereuses. Avoir la force brute de fendre la planète en deux d'un coup d'avant-bras révélait une force inimaginable. Même pour lui.

Son invulnérabilité l'avait sauvé. Aussi fort était-il, un tel impact lui aurait brisé le cou s'il n'avait pas des os incassables en plus. En fait, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, même si un coup de cette puissance aurait pu fendre la Terre en deux. Puis virtuel Végéto descendit son autre avant-bras avec la même force que précédemment, obligeant maintenant l'homme de fer à s'agripper au sol avec ses mains, contractant à nouveau tous ses muscles pour ne pas traverser la planète par son centre. Celui qui avait l'avantage le conserva un moment de la même façon en matraquant encore et encore le cou et le dos de son adversaire virtuel jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que le héros de Métropolis avait pris une position trop stable pour être écrasé plus au sol. Il releva alors sa jambe, percutant le nez de virtuel Superman et l'envoya tournoyer dans les airs avant que celui-ci se réceptionne dans les airs, quelques kilomètres plus haut, au dessus des nuages. De là il vit les dégâts sur les quartiers pauvres de Métropolis. Les bâtiments étaient tous à terre. C'était simplement l'air déplacé par leurs mouvements qui avait fait cela… Il se demandait s'il allait réussir à vaincre tout en sauvant sa ville.

Comprenant qu'il fallait prendre l'offensive, il fila à toute vitesse vers le petit point qu'il voyait loin en bas. Il décrivit une courbe dans sa descente pour frapper virtuel Végéto à l'horizontal, n'endommageant pas la planète. Lorsqu'il fût parfaitement parallèle au sol, il mit ses deux poings en avant, espérant percuter son ennemi qui gardait les bras croisés, un sourire narquois au visage. Le fils de Jor-El vit un instant quelque chose sortir de la tête de son opposant, ce fut très vague et rapide même pour sa super vision. Il pensa que son adversaire tentait de fuir, mais alors qu'il allait suivre la chose du regard, il remarqua que son ennemi se trouvait toujours devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux aussi prêt de l'impact, il s'occuperait de ses fourberies plus tard…

Virtuel Superman frappa l'air. Alors qu'il était collé à virtuel Végéto et prêt à le heurter violemment, celui-ci s'évanouit tel un mirage. Il eu à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils que la fusion atterrit brusquement sur lui, enfonçant ses pieds dans son dos et continuant son chemin dans la terre, creusant le sol avec le corps de l'homme d'acier. Il réussit à stopper leur course rapidement, seulement à quelques kilomètres de profondeur, mais la moitié de la ville glissait peu à peu dans le trou que tout cela avait provoqué. L'autre combattant en avait assez. Il n'aimait pas jouer les méchants, mais là, il fallait vraiment l'obliger à se battre pour de vrai. En plus, il ne détruisait pas vraiment toutes ces choses… Enfin, il commençait à espérer que tout était vraiment faux. Il sauta très haut et se laissa retomber dans les restes à peu près intacts du centre-ville.

L'autre surhomme se releva lentement, ralentit par plusieurs tonnes de pierre lui tombant dessus. Il s'envola à son tour dans les airs et scruta la ville à la recherche de celui qui lui causait tant de problèmes, il ne pouvait pas sentir les forces lui. Il le trouva rapidement dans le centre-ville et fonça vers lui. Cette fois il atterrit à ses côtés sans l'attaquer sauvagement.  
-«Tu n'es pas habitué à te battre contre de vrais experts en arts martiaux toi, hein?» l'accueillit virtuel Végéto.  
-«Berné ainsi par une simple image rémanente. Tu m'as dit que tu te battrais sérieusement! Tu as peur de tout détruire? C'est pour ça que tu te retiens à ce point? T'inquiètes pas, je vais te libérer de tous ces fardeaux et on va pouvoir s'amuser!» continua-t-il avec un ton faussement méchant.  
Il plaça ses bras sur les côtés de son corps et tendit ses muscles, augmentant son énergie et balayant la ville. Virtuel Superman n'arriva pas à réagir en voyant s'envoler tout Métropolis aux quatre coins des Étas-Unis.

Dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, il explosa vers son adversaire.  
-«Non! Arrête tout de suite!» hurla-t-il, fou de rage.  
Il assena à virtuel Végéto un uppercut tellement puissant que celui-ci perdit connaissance un instant. Il se réveilla moins d'une seconde plus tard dans l'espace, la Terre n'était qu'une petite boule au loin.  
-«Enfin! C'était trop demandé peut-être?»pensa-t-il avant de foncer vers la planète bleue.  
Il en avait peut-être fait un peu trop. Il pouvait voir en se rapprochant que tout le continent où il se battait était peu à peu submergé par les vagues, cela voulait dire que le souffle de sa puissance avait limé le sol au point de le descendre sous le niveau de la mer. Dès qu'il entra dans l'atmosphère, il tenta de sentir à nouveau les petits blocs-atomes contre sa peau, pour se prouver qu'il ne venait pas vraiment de provoquer une telle catastrophe sur une planète innocente.

Végéta rageait un peu hors de la salle. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à suivre le combat dû au fait qu'il ne pouvait sentir la force des deux combattants virtuels dans la salle. Il s'était changé en super saïyen 2 pour mieux suivre du regard, mais il n'avait lui-même pas vu l'image rémanente, alors qu'habituellement, ce genre de technique ne prenait pas avec lui. Il aurait aussi voulu être là pour ressentir la puissance que virtuel Végéto avait déployé à l'instant. Ça lui aurait permis de jauger environ quel pourcentage de sa puissance il avait utilisée pour endommager ainsi la planète.

Même lorsqu'il s'était fait exploser sous le contrôle, ou plutôt l'absence de contrôle, de Babidi, il n'avait pas fait un centième des dégâts provoqués par la fusion virtuelle, rasant à peine un petit pays. Oui, il avait concentré l'explosion, mais il savait que même en l'étendant le plus loin possible, il n'aurait pas pu faire autant que ce que le combattant virtuel venait de faire rien qu'en libérant ce qu'il soupçonnait n'être qu'une infime partie de son énergie.

Lorsque virtuel Végéto arriva près de l'amoureux de Lois Lane, celui-ci était à genou, complètement effondré. Mais lorsqu'il entendit arriver son adversaire, il se releva immédiatement, les dents serrées par la colère.  
-«Tu n'es pas mort?!» ragea-t-il, se mettant en vraie position de combat pour la première fois, les poings fermés et les bras en angles, un peu accroupit pour rester stable ou prêt à foncer.  
Le saïyen vit que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et se sentit extrêmement mal. Il avait beau se dire que c'était faux, il ne pouvait pas continuer si cet autre homme avait aussi des sentiments, faux ou pas. Il tenta de calmer le tout.  
-«Je… Je suis désolé… Je voulais vraiment me battre avec toi… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vrai combat. En fait, j'ai jamais pu tester ma vraie puissance depuis que je suis né, mais j'ai quand même hérité de la soif du combat et de l'envie de me dépasser de mes "géniteurs".» expliqua-t-il en essayant d'expliquer l'inexplicable.  
-«Tu as détruit cette planète pour avoir un adversaire puissant! Tu es vraiment minable, tu me dégoûtes! Maintenant que ce que j'ai à protéger a disparu, tu peux être certain que je ne me défendrai plus, tu peux me tuer.» fit simplement virtuel Superman, la mort dans l'âme et se remettant par terre, grattant lentement le sable.  
Virtuel Végéto ne pouvait pas expliquer son geste… Il passait déjà pour un psychopathe, il passerait en plus pour un illuminé. Bon, il n'était pas à ça près.  
-«Je me suis permis de faire ça parce que tout est faux ici, on n'est pas dans le vrai monde… Je sens tout autour de moi, et ce monde n'est pas composé d'atomes, ni toi, ni moi. Je ne suis pas un méchant! Je jouais le jeu pour me battre contre toi.» tenta-t-il d'expliquer à nouveau.  
Le surhomme de Krypton haussa un sourcil avant de tourner la tête pour fixer celui qui avait détruit tout ce qu'il aimait. Il voyait vraiment une tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il ne verrait pas dans un super-vilain ou un fou.  
-«N'importe quoi…» dit-il, avant de se remettre à fixer le sol.  
Il utilisa quand même sa micro-vision pour observer les atomes et s'assurer que cette personne disait n'importe quoi.

C'est alors qu'il vit les blocs qu'avait sentis virtuel Végéto et, en y regardant de plus près, il vit même des codes. Tout lui sauta au visage. Ils étaient virtuels, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qu'il faisait ici et de comment toute la vie sur Terre avait disparue. Un être aussi fort physiquement que cet hurluberlu aux cheveux étranges ne pouvait pas exister réellement de toute façon. C'était surement un coup de Lex Luthor. Il l'avait piégé dans ce monde virtuel pour l'opposer à un adversaire qui pouvait être totalement sous son contrôle tout en pouvant le vaincre. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il pourrait sortir en battant le champion de Luthor.  
-«Même avec ton génie, tu ne peux pas créer une machine répliquant l'univers au niveau atomique, Luthor?!» cria-t-il au ciel en se relevant, le sourire aux lèvres, apaisé de savoir que Métropolis était saine et sauve.  
Puis il se retourna vers celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.  
-«Nous sommes tous les deux virtuels. Tout ceci n'existe pas vraiment, comme tu l'avais dit. Si je veux sortir d'ici je vais devoir te battre par contre.» expliqua l'homme de fer au deuxième homme virtuel.  
-«Ah! Je suis soulagé! Je commençais à me demander si j'étais fou et si je ne venais pas juste de mutiler une planète pour rien!» souffla le saïyen, se sentant beaucoup plus léger, les yeux fermés et se grattant le derrière de la tête.  
-«Bon, maintenant on se bat! Et cette fois, aucune retenue!» continua-t-il, reprenant immédiatement son sérieux.  
L'homme à l'identité secrète haussa la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit jubiler son opposant.

Les deux hommes partirent en même temps. Sans ralentir sa course, virtuel Végéto écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver le kryptonien bien plus vite que lui. Un énorme sillon entamant presque le quart de la planète fut creusé simplement au moment où les deux sur-êtres atteignirent leur pleine vitesse. Les deux sauveurs de leur monde décochèrent au même moment une droite qui anéantit complètement le reste de la Terre virtuelle lorsqu'ils s'entrechoquèrent. L'expert en art martiaux souriait alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Il vit que son adversaire lui, ne souriait plus et avait un air très sérieux. Bien! Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient fini de jouer.

Végéta, toujours en super saïyen 2, assis tout seul à regarder le combat, n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il était littéralement bouche bée par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le souffle de l'impact avait soufflé la planète! Ses bras balançaient même sur les côtés de la chaise. Le prince ne savait pas que ce n'était que le commencement.


End file.
